The present application generally relates to controlling media playback, particularly based on food consumption.
Feeding young children is probably the most important chore in a parent's life. Providing sufficient nutrition to children is important and difficult because of children's picky attitude towards food. With the advent of media devices such as tablets and Smartphones parents playback media such as videos, audio, games, images, and other media on the tablets or Smartphones as an incentive to make their children eat. However, children often spend too long to consume the food while being distracted by the media, such as watching videos.